Anonymous
by Rasielis
Summary: He killed her, because it was the right thing to do. It was what he was expected to do. Yet, why does he feel like he made the wrong decision? Why does he feel like it doesn't feel right? Konatsu/OC- Chapter 3 updated
1. Prologue

There's only one thing that he could make sure of, he didn't feel right and happy about it.

It's true that he killed her, he had brought justice to her crime. He watched as she screamed his name while falling fast.

He was supposed to be happy. Because it was an honor, but not even a shadow of a smile crossed his lips.

He clutched the folders that he was holding, causing a crease on it.

"Kona-chan~ are you even listening to me?" Major Hyuuga waves his hand in front of the shorter teen frantically seeing that the his mind is far away once again.

"Major Hyuuga, please stop that it's annoying," his begleiter, Konatsu says, shoting the dark haired man a glare.

"How rude, I was just asking you if you can finish my paperworks again"

"No, please do it by yourself"

"Eh? But Kona-chan—"

He didn't let him continue, Konatsu simply walked past his annoying mentor. He needs a time to think now. He needs to clear things out properly. Because deep in his heart, something was terribly wrong.

_"Natsu, are you sure that it's me? Everybody got it wrong, it wasn't me I swear!"_

A lump found itself on his throat.

_It was you and it was proven_, he thought, brushing his fringe to the side to prevent the wind from pushing it back.

That's what he wanted to believe.

No, it was what he _believed_.

But, right now he found himself doubting it. He found himself believing that she was innocent.

He shook his head.

_What are you doing, Konatsu? Thinking such frivolous and stupid thoughts won't help you!_ He silently scolds himself. But that was no good, he still feels troubled.

"Kona-chan!"

He stopped and turned to the Major, eyes narrowing.

"What again, Major Hyuuga?"

"What are you being so uptight for? Is this about _her_ death again?"

He felt the lump of his throat again. And it's getting worse.

* * *

**A/N: ** Yo, guys. I hope that I managed to put Konatsu and Hyuuga to character. I was having doubts on releasing this because I don't see a lot of canon character/ OC in the 07 Ghost category. This idea just strikes my head and whoever reads it will accept my gratitude (:

Also, this is the prologue so I kept it short. It will be longer on the next update. ^-^

Anyways, if you can please leave a review because it serves as an inspiration for me.

Thank you once again,


	2. One

"_I never thought that we will come to this…" Konatsu started not gaining any reply from her. He put the documents down slightly, taking a view from her crestfallen face._

"_I'm not going to pressurize you so much if we're going to put this on friendship basis but as you can see, this is something that should seriously be taken care of. You understand, don't you?"_

_She mumbled, a reply, before keeping her mouth shut again._

_He sighed, placing the documents down completely._

"_Ms. Creighton, did you kill Major Natsume?" he started, using the same steely voice that he uses whenever he has an investigation to make. It raises the tension of the one he was questioning._

_Except for this girl though, she looks like she wasn't shaken at all, even though her hands were a bit shaky._

"_Interesting proposition, Natsu…" she muttered, mindlessly. "But do you really believe that? Shouldn't I be taken as a witness to the crime instead?"_

_He clicked his pen, before shaking his head, "You understand that all fingers are pointed at you, right? There's no way that you can escape this by trying to outwit me"_

_She sighed, "How can I kill somebody who means a lot to me…"_

**[. . .]**

_**Three summers earlier**_

Konatsu Warren had always been focused on his goals; he didn't let himself to have any flaw at anything he does.

Why? He was taking a huge pride on entering the Black Hawks* one day. Because of being born as human instead of being a Warsphile*, his very existence was shunned by his family.

Saved for his grandfather who believed in him and who entrusted him the knowledge of the sword so one day, he will stand proudly as a server of Verloren*. In that way, he can get his family to acknowledge his presence which he had yearned for the sixteen years of his life without them.

Usually when someone lives an already planned out life, they already tend to accept it as it is.

But to _him_, fate seems to have other plans, disrupting his very own. Especially, when something-or rather-someone unexpected suddenly broke his already closed door.

"Natsu~!" she sang, greeting him with a strong slap in the shoulder. It was a greeting that always annoyed him since it was uncharacteristic for a woman.

"Creighton-san, please refrain from slapping anybody," he retorted, fixing his sleeve.

"Actually, you're the only person here that I greet with a slap" she said teasingly, a snicker curving on her lips.

"Please stop that, you are born from a great family, something like that shouldn't be tolerated," he lectured which made her pout.

"Aw, you're such a bore, Natsu. And how many times will you call me by my family name until you tire off it?"

"I never tire off it"

Mainly, because it shows respect and it also shows her stand in society. He was hoping that it would change her antics though, but it seems like it was all in vain. She was too care free about some things that she should really care about.

_Maybe all of the rich people think it as convenient to go all their way as if nothing matters at all, _he thought, nodding to himself. He may've been shunned by his family but he still have a steady budget.

"If you've time for fun then make sure that you'll pass all the physical examinations without throwing up," he remarked, heading off to another lecture.

"Hmph…" she put both hands on her hips, "Sorry for throwing up, okay? Besides it's not like I was throwing up on your clothes"

"I know that, but you're in my group, if you carry on like that, you'll just drag us down"

"Stop being so cheeky, Natsu!"

"I'm not!"

The duo would always bicker at each other-mainly with her teasing him and with his temper skyrocketing.

Yes, he might be known as the calmest in the Military School but when it comes to her, he couldn't keep that calm.

Though he never really knew why she was able to annoy him quickly. Despite that, they still managed to stay friends, their relationship isn't one of a kind it was just like one of the usual that teenagers create.

No romantic feelings attached either, simply friendship with constant playful teasing from her and tender _loving _lectures from him.

"Anyway, Natsu, aren't you suppose to get a new hair cut now?" she asked, while they were walking to the library, their banter done for the day.

"I don't need it, I'll just visit a barber once our graduation is over"

"Hah? How prideful can you get, Natsu? Are you priding your hair with your sword skills?"

_There the teasing goes again, _he sighed, "Of course not"

She grinned, "After graduation, I wonder whom I will be given to… I don't want someone who will push a lot of things for me to work with"

"I'll join the Black Hawks," he said proudly, his eyes full of determination.

"You will?" she asked. Normally, anyone who hears that will raise an eyebrow and question him. Because being a part of the Black Hawks isn't something that anyone should boast about, it was just like joining a group of monsters and being their puppet.

She knows that, but she didn't want to question his decision, they were best of friends after all. That means, when the whole world turns their back on you, someone-namely a friend will be there.

"Yeah," he replied with a smile.

"Cool, just stay on the top seat and stay strong. I'm sure the Black Hawks need some strong guys around," she said, encouraging him.

He stared at her, as if she said something weirder than her usual teasing tone. Her eyes spoke of sincerity which he needed the most.

That leads to another uncharacteristic happening though, by the corner of his eyes, tears fell. He quickly turned to avoid her questioning gaze.

"Eh? Natsu, are you crying?" she asked, stating the obvious. She tried to take a peek on his face to see the rarest thing that she has seen in her years of knowing him.

"I'm not crying!" he said sharply, turning to her after brushing the evidence away from his face.

"Not fair!" she exclaimed, puffing her cheeks, before storming away acting the usual behavior of common spoiled brats.

He stood there for awhile and with a satisfied smile, he ran off to go after her.

_Well, what are friends for?_

**[. . .]**

"Creighton-san!" Konatsu called out, waving his hand to call the attention of the auburn head.

She turned to him, waving back before quickly greeting him with a tight hug that almost squeezes the life out of him.

"Hi, I'm glad you're back, how are you? What's with the bandages?" she asked, almost out of breath because of speed talking.

He blurted out a chuckle, "You _were _worried?"

"Of course, I am!" she retorted, her cheeks quickly reddening.

He shook his head, "This is nothing… but a mark of an achievement," he held the holder of his newly received katana tightly, "I'm already a part of the Black Hawks"

Her eyes widened in sheer surprise. "No way! That's one great achievement! I'm so proud of you!"

He smiled, "Thanks but why are you exaggerating it too much?"

"Well, you're not allowed on the first try, right? Now, now, fill my ears, I want to know why you were able to manage a place in the Black Hawks"

She dragged him to the nearest café, so they'll be able to have a friend to friend talk. He smiled feeling relief for all the things that he had gone through three days earlier. He has a lot of broken bones to start with, but he can manage his body now so he didn't worry about that already.

The two of them took their seats on a well managed table and she ordered something for the two of them to lavish while discussing the heart of the matter.

"So, what happened?" she started when their coffee-which is releasing some mild smoke of fragrance- was delivered to their table.

He sipped some of his coffee before starting.

"Well, after I visited the forms and tried to sign up…" he shook his head, deliberately remembering the stupidity of that moment. He looks like a dejected puppy after knowing that he can't join the Black Hawks. It was something that he had dreamed off ever since he was a child, and yet he wasn't accepted.

Mainly because he was a _human_ the sole reason of why his family shunned him and the sole reason of why he wasn't accepted in the group.

He sighed, "I met a man there with great swordmanship skills, from the flicks of the blade he already manage to mesmerize me"

This is another topic that he didn't really want to talk about with her, but knowing her, he won't be able to rest until he said everything that she needs to know.

"He challenged me to a fight, and promised to give me this sword once I was able to defeat him. I was pretty naïve back then, since I underestimated him, turns out that he was better than me…" he continued, taking another sip from his fragrant coffee.

"Really? There's someone better than you? I didn't expect that!"

"Yeah," he sweat dropped, feeling ashamed of what he just said, "He even broke some bones even though he just used the back of his sword"

"Awesome!"

He shook his head again, she was pretty simplistic to start with, and she easily gets impressed on something that sounds _cool _to her.

"Anyways, after that, when I woke up in the hospital, he came and give me a form allowing me to join the Black Hawks and of course, leaving this one to me… though I don't know why he accepted me to the group in the first place," he said, finishing his story and taking another sip from his coffee.

"Great! I'm sure, you'll be able to meet a lot of guys like him once you enter the Black Hawks!"

"Yeah," he smiled again, though it was a weak one and almost faint. He just felt weaker because of the effect of his broken bones but inside him, he felt better.

The two spent the afternoon, weaving dreams for the future like what youngsters who just graduate thinks off. For them, it was nice to think of something that you'll work hard on to achieve.

It makes the whole journey worthwhile.

And it makes every effort, lost blood and tears-even sweat- worthy as a sacrifice for that goal.

"How about you, Shiori?"

She looked up, surprised, before her lips curved to a grin. "Whoa, you got me there, calling me by first name, finally"

"Hmph," he took another sip, "Of course, I should call you now by your first name, and I'll think of a pet name after"

"How rude…"

He laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing"

This time, it was her turn to shake her head, "I'm assigned to Major Urwin, Father's colleague"

"Major Urwin?" he nodded to himself, "The literary Major?"

"Yeah, the one who's been into writing"

"I see, that's good for you, also"

Her lips formed a small smile, "Yeah, maybe"

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to, Konnamon, Vivi, madluv and narutofan313! I know this fic isn't yaoi but thanks a lot for paying attention to it (: First part is still on the two's friendship so no mysteries for awhile/**

**Anyways, reviews are always welcome (:**


	3. Two

The Black Hawks were very _peculiar. _Konatsu never thought of that when he first entered the office of the infamous group.

The Chief of Staff Ayanami, also known as the vessel of Verloren, is unusually quiet. He just gave the Begleiter a brief glance and a curt nod, not bothering to give a formal introduction.

The seemingly plausible man in his mid thirties seating a few inches away from the Chief of Staff greeted him. He even gave Konatsu a proper introductory about his duties which his supposed to be mentor is supposed to give. Said mentor is lounging lazily on his desk, a lollipop in his mouth.

Opposite the lazy man was a very unusual pair. A tall, pale and expressionless man carrying an eye patched pink haired boy.

"Uh, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Katsuragi," he introduced himself before extending his hand to the desk where the unusual pair was staying. "That's Kuroyuri and his Begleiter Haruse"

"Um… Nice to meet you, Kuroyuri-san, Konatsu-san"

The sleeping eye patched boy shifted in the tall man's arms. "Nice to meet you, Konatsu"

"Kuroyuri-sama, are you awake already?" the tall man asked, his tone was oddly gentle despite and his once stone countenance changed to a caring one.

"Eh?" Konatsu stared at them, flabbergasted.

Haruse looked up, meeting the younger teen's amber orbs, a slight smile curved from his lips. "You must've mistaken me for Kuroyuri-sama, Konatsu-san. I am Haruse, the Begleiter"

The blonde teen quickly bowed low in apology, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"Haruse, he's easily flustered," Kuroyuri remarked, he was looking at Konatsu with half opened lids.

"That's right, Kuroyuri-sama. Are you done teasing him?"

"You don't have to place it that way," Kuroyuri replied, smiling and drifting back to sleep.

Konatsu blushed, obviously embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, Konatsu-kun. Some people tend to _confuse_ them also," Katsuragi's smile was sickeningly sweet coupled with the telltale emphasis of the word, 'confuse.'

The blonde sweat dropped, there's something about their atmosphere that made him feel tense than usual.

"Kat-chan~ how rude, you didn't even introduce me~" Major Hyuuga, Konatsu's mentor, whined in a childish voice uncharacteristic for a man in his late thirties.

Katsuragi simply smiled, "That's not my job, Major," he turned to the Begleiter leading him to the desk assigned for the latter while ignoring the rants of the major.

"There you go," out of the group, Konatsu found Katsuragi's presence comforting since he was more normal than the others.

"Thank you, Katsuragi-san," the Begleiter smiled to express his gratitude. The older man simply smiled again before returning to the book that he was reading.

Major Hyuuga noisily moved his chair towards his Begleiter's desk. "Hi there, Konatsu-kun"

"Uh, Major-"

"Hyuuga, my boy," the major's voice was really childish and no matter how many sides the Begleiter tried to think him out, he just knew that this man don't take matters at hand without the dilly dally smile on his face.

Hyuuga pulled out something from his desk- - a bunch of paper works which he place on the empty space of his Begleiter's table.

"Hmm… mind doing this for me?" he popped a freshly opened lollipop in his mouth, another carefree smile painting in his lips.

Konatsu stared at the pile- -appalled by its mere presence. He had excellent marks on both physical performance and paper works but he never expected that his first day would be filled with them.

"Can you do it, Konatsu-kun?" Hyuuga asked, expecting that the paper works that he ignored for a week would finally be finished.

"Of course, I can, Major Hyuuga," Konatsu stammered, feeling offended by the question. He quickly shifted the papers and started working on them before his mentor can even add anything to his comments.

**[. . .]**

"Don't give me that! Honestly, you…" Konatsu trailed off, looking at the empty space before him. His lips curled to a small smile.

_"But you're really turning my offer down, Natsu?" _Shiori asked from the other line, feeling disappointment.

"Of course, what will I do with a huge box of sweets?" he asked, lying down.

_"Bitter chocolate, then?" _she offered once again, begging her friend to let her get him something.

"No thanks, I'd rather get some Earl Grey," he remarked, turning to the phone as if she was physically there.

_"You should've said so earlier, geez!" _ He can imagine her pouting right now, that he smiled, _she's always like this…_

"You didn't ask"

_"Why do I have to?"_

"Of course"

Meanwhile, Shiori is also in her room, casually rolling on top of her bed. The undisturbed frills were disturbed so with the supposed to be properly folded gown. Before she can go to her official Begleiter business, her father, Graham Creighton asked her to come home. For the sole purpose of celebrating her 16th birthday and for her to pick her fiancé among the six well distinguished men from the Districts famous families.

It was a common practice for rich people and nobody broke that rule.

"So are faring well there? How's the Black Hawks?"

_"Why did you push the subject to me again?"_

She scoffed, "I'm sure that you wouldn't want to hear about my life of luxury here"

_"Of course, I won't, spoiled brat"_

She laughed, turning again not minding the new creases formed in her gown. "Hmm…"

_"Remember the instructor that I was talking about?"_

"Yes, what about him?"

"_He was really lazy, he might've been great but he wasn't able to finish his paper works"_

She burst out laughing, pushing the phone back for the sole purpose of not rendering her friend deaf.

_"What are you laughing at?"_

She let her laughter die down first before answering his question.

"Sorry Natsu, but seriously are you a slave now?"

Konatsu jolted upright, his eyes glaring at the phone. She can always irritate him that fast despite his plans of not giving in. He breathed hard.

"Honestly, would you please stop teasing me?"

He heard another suppressed laughter which irritated him further.

"Shiori-"

_"Konatsu Warren," _he stiffened, _why is he calling me formerly now?_

**Silence.**

He waited for an answer, while listening to her occasional breaths until he can't endure it anymore. "W-What?"

He felt his _heart, _it was pounding harder than usual and his _cheeks_seem to pick up heat all of a sudden. It was either he was excited or he was-

He heard a laugh, which quickly suppressed his sudden change of emotion. He sighed, _better end this so I can at least rest..._

_"Will you marry me, Konatsu Warren?"_

The suppressed atmosphere returned that he felt every inch of his body vibrate to some unknown feeling that he has yet to name.

**Silence.**

He parted his lips to answer as he was asked to, but he closed them again. He cannot bring himself to say anything because even if he picked any of his choices, it wouldn't matter.

First of all, the Creightons were well respected beings since it was the fifth powerful family inside the First District*.

Her _family _had a name which she can carry anywhere. How about **him**? What does **he **have? He might've been able to join the Black Hawks but did it **change **_anything_?

**_It didn't…_**

He only had his _pride, _his _dignity, _and his _sword. _He only had **_himself_**-that and _nothing_ else.

He shook his head, _why am I even thinking of it deeply, it's not like-_

He stopped himself from thinking because everything doesn't have a logical outlet on it already. He should never let his emotions rule his reasoning out.

_Damn, you're so hopeless…_

"Don't ask that all of a sudden, Shiori. It's not like-"

_"It's a joke," _she quickly cuts in, he heard another laughter.

This time it didn't _irritate _him, he only felt **disappointment.**

"I'm ending the call, good night"

He brought the phone back to his bed. He felt more _tired _than usual.

**[. . .]**

The lights were bright and adding to that are the jejune and cacophony of voices and high choral music. It was a grand _birthday_especially for Graham Creighton's only child.

Despite of everything prepared for her, she still didn't enjoy the party. She simply let out a fabricated smile for her husband to be candidates. As well known by the candidates, Shiori Creighton is hard to impress. If they want to get her hand they should try their hardest to get her attention.

But so far, nobody succeeded on doing that.

Even if she was asked to choose one, it was still up to her if she wants to dismiss it. Graham doesn't restrict his child that much that she can always do what she wants.

She sighed, giving a candidate a fake smile, signing the end of their dance. The candidate pouted but he still let her go, so he can think for a better approach after.

She hastily walked outside to get some fresh 'air'.

The wide stadium was _killing _her, the noise was _killing _her, and the beautiful gown that she was wearing was _killing _her.

She sighed, weariness washing over her completely. She was already longing for the warm comfort of her bed. She groaned, "You can do this, you still have two hours to go…"

"May I?" a voice that she didn't recognize asked. She turned, narrowing her eyes on the outstretched hand. "I'm sorry but-" she paused when she finally got a view of the person's face.

"Major Urwin"

Urwin smiled, his hand still open for her to take. She smiled, placing her hand on top of his, agreeing to his request.

He lead her inside again, the two immediately danced to the soulful and romantic music while basking in the chandelier's light.

_Someone _wearing a _military _uniform entered in a rush, his amber orbs were swept around searching for his best friend. The fact that he almost forgot her birthday is gnawing in his stomach.

He knew that he shouldn't be there, but if he can only-he stopped dead on his tracks, his periphery meeting a lovely dash of sky blue.

He can't imagine himself seeing her like this. He didn't even recognize her for a second. Good thing that he didn't forget to wear a mask. He was even glad that it covered most of his face.

He followed the dance partners as they waltzed around, seemingly oblivious of their surroundings. Shiori is kept in a conversation with Major Urwin who was talking about her duty so she will be aware of what she will do once she head back.

Out of her candidates, she found her mentor impressive and interesting. Not to mention that he was only three years older than her. He can be a well suited candidate.

He carried the conversation til the party's over and he even politely kissed her hand before leaving.

She smiled and bid him goodbye, feeling giddy that tomorrow she'll be able to work with him right away.

She excitedly turned only to bump someone's chest.

"Uh, sorry," the voice that greeted her ears was from someone that she knew too well. Without further ado, she embraced him enthusiastically, earning a grunt from him.

"How did you find your way here?" she inquired before he can utter a word.

Konatsu sighed, obviously reddening. "I-I just ended up here by mistake…" he stammered forgetting his purpose of appearing to her party.

"So ending here by mistake, huh?" she held his arm and dragged him on the way. He didn't say a word, he just sensed the cluster of delicate fingers encasing his arm. It was warm and somehow dazzling.

"I'll get you something to eat," she invited him to the long table and oddly enough, it was proper and neat. There are even servants waiting beside it.

"What is it, Lady Creighton?" one of them asked, his face plastered by a blank smile as required for them to do.

"Hmm… Can I get anything that will satisfy this young man here?" she replied, giving Konatsu a teasing glance. He looked away ignoring her attempt to irritate him.

The servant had done his job quickly than expected, serving a nicely arranged plate of food. He even led the two to a lone table for pairs.

"Eat up"

"You don't have to tell me"

Konatsu placed a napkin on his lap and started eating and gulping water at the same time.

"So, what's with the mask?" she inquired, looking at him curiously.

He didn't reply, he just continued eating his meal.

"Oi," she called out, waving her hand in front of his face impatiently. He swallowed before finally speaking.

"One of the rules of eating is to never speak while your mouth is full"

"But I'm curious," she complained, drawing near him.

"I'm not here to satisfy your curiosity, Shiori," he replied before going back to his plate.

"Hmph," she looked away, her irises reflecting the bright moon. "Major Urwin is greater than you," she muttered to herself, believing that he didn't hear her.

He didn't speak he simply watched her, his hands were closing in the utensils tightly.

_Since when…_

_Did you start __**noticing**__ her as a person of the opposite sex?_

The question echoed in his brain, asking for a solidified answer which he failed to do.

His head went to a fast play going back to the time he first met her. The girl started following him after he had beaten her on a sword fight. Bombarding him with questions of curiosity and constantly showing him her sword techniques.

He wasn't aware of how many times that he tried driving her away but she still remained intact. Always refusing to give up but because of that, they eventually became friends.

"So?" he started, finally speaking to inquire. She turned raising an eyebrow questionably. "Did you finally find someone to marry?"

For some reason, a deep hole was starting to form in his heart as if it was carefully etched there by a swordsman. It made him regret what he just blurted out.

She grinned, "No way, they're just a bunch of spoiled brats and ugly men"

"Says the spoiled one"

"Hey, they're more spoiled and cheeky!"

He laughed, shaking his head and feeling contented for no reason at all. She puffed her cheeks feeling offended.

"Uh, don't mind me"

"Hmph… Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not"

She raised an eyebrow and grinned, a light bulb flashing inside her brain. "So, do you want to be a candidate?" she asked, teasingly. He looked away removing his mask.

"Why…" he swallowed hard before continuing, "are you asking me?"

This time, it was her turn to laugh.

"You're interested?"

"Of course not," his tone was low even if he tried his best to make it sound like he wasn't interested.

"Sure, it's not like I want to marry you either," she replied grinning, "I'd rather marry someone like Major Urwin"

"You're not a good judge of character," Konatsu remarked, downing a couple of the drink that was given to him.

Shiori didn't reply, she simply settled her eyes on him. Her eyes filled with emotions that he was expected to name. Yet he looked away still wanting to look uncaring. Still shielding himself from losing. Sometimes, it's impossible to find ways to escape pain. But treating it silently also proves to be more painful.

"What?" he asked, looking at her sternly even if he didn't really mean it.

"Nothing," she denied, purposely looking away also.

This time it was his turn to watch her. His eyes settled on the outline of her face. It was always well taken care of despite her somewhat boyish nature.

Her hair was even well kept with colorful pins adorning it to the side. He looked away, his eyes also filled with the emotions that she should name. But she didn't look back, she just looked away.

It was more convenient for both of them who shared the awkward silence.

The silent night wind lightly brushed their faces. For some reason, it was unbearable.

"Um…" she started, getting his attention quickly. "So why are you here?" she asked looking at him straight in the eye which she rarely does. She only do that when she want some **serious** _answers_.

He looked at his food then back at her. Food then her. Food then her. Food then…

"Natsu?" she really want an answer. He drank first before saying something.

"Shiori.." he stammered, grabbing her curiosity. "H-Happy 16thbirthday," he blurted out, his cheeks uncharacteristically reddening.

"Huh? Am I hearing the right thing?" she asked, surprised.

"Of course, you are!" he stammered again, nervously.

He didn't know what's happening to him already. He was feeling a strange rush of adrenaline in his veins.

"Seriously?" she muses, her lips cracking to a smile.

"Why should I treat this as a _joke_? You just live another year **alive**," he retorted. "I should be _happy _about it"

"Natsu, stop saying something embarrassing"

"It's not-" he blushed all of a sudden again, knowing that she already caught him red handed. _Me and my big mouth._

"Well, thanks for saying something embarrassing," she remarked, laughing. "And to think that I didn't even say anything as embarrassing as that on your birthday"

"I told you, it's not embarrassing"

"Then, what is it?" her smile opened to a grin.

"You-"

"It's thoughtful"

The whole world seems to glide away silently leaving them to their own universe. Where time and space don't exist. An illusion which only purpose is to trap them to an event that they really want to take place. A step outside the cruel world which will never let them do what they wish.

_It's really nice to be young but someday all of us have to grow up. To face the real world that we tried to avoid and to surpass all the awaiting trials that may leave us broken or whole. It was all a part of survival._

"Tomorrow may be filled with paper works for you, Shiori. If I were you, you should start studying already," Konatsu lectured, breaking the silence that blanketed them earlier. This time he was smiling, no frowns visible in his face.

She laughed, "Well, you're there always, right?"

"Hey, don't make me work on them, you lazy woman!"


	4. Three

_Heck… _Konatsu lightly cursed in his mind, his eyes drifting at the pile stored in front of him. He wondered when he'll get a day-off. Major Hyuuga was so care free that all work always end up on top of his table.

He sighed, he even promised to meet up with Shiori this afternoon, but it looks like he'll cancel their planned meeting. He grunted, reaching for a pen and started working again.

Being the hard working man that he is, he will never leave his post til everything is finished and well taken care of. It just justifies the reason why his mentor always dumps the work to him.

**[. . .]**

Shiori fumbled with her pen, graciously writing something on the first paper of her paper works. Major Urwin is a literary Major. He doesn't loop himself with guys that prioritize physical missions. For him, paper works are more of a therapy than fighting, only to get himself killed.

His new Begleiter would be _safe _in his hands just as he had promised to her father. But it doesn't seem like she wanted her _carefree _life. Yes, she had been protected for the range of **sixteen** years. She had never thought of that as harm.

Yet sometimes, she can't shake off the feeling that it was only a **_false_** sense of _security_. Everything from her hidden bodyguards to the sword hanging from her waist, they all feel _fabricated._

She sucked a deep breath then glanced at the Major's direction. Urwin was studying something, his eyeglasses glimmered. This immediately caught her attention that she stepped forward checking the same thing.

He didn't seem to mind since he didn't ask her to leave him be. The gem that he was studying glimmered as it illuminated her eyes.

"What is that, Major?" she asked, not bearing to hold onto her curiosity any longer.

"Uh… this, it's nothing," he replied, a broad smile adorning his amiable features. "It's a heirloom"

"A heirloom? From whom?" she asked again. His answer fueled the fire of curiosity in her.

"From my fiancée…" he replied, looking away and raising his eye glasses. She didn't miss the tint of red that filled his cheeks, though.

"Fiancee? You're getting married?"

He smiled, still looking away. "Yeah, after I see to it that you already have a nice place in the Military then I can settle and marry _her."_

"That's nice."

"You might have had that opportunity to," this time, he looked at her. Sharp, grey eyes bore into light green ones, purposely catching its attention. "Your father did arrange something for you…"

She sighed, "Yeah, I know, Major… But don't you think that I'm too young to think about this stuff? I'm still sixteen."

He laughed mirthfully, shaking his head at the young woman's ignorance. "Yes, you are. How about me? I'm eighteen and I'm already engaged."

"But you're not yet married, major."

"I know that, but _she _understands the situation and that's what I love about _her."_

She grinned, amused by the show of telltale love in the Major's face. Being around him, sometimes make you feel at home. She never felt that when she's around her father. It felt wrong thinking about it but that's what she feels right now.

_Sometimes…_she feels like she was born in the wrong place and at the wrong time.

Urwin brought the heirloom back to its case, laying it inside gently as if it was a fragile gem. Well, it was indeed _fragile. _Despite its materialistic components it is still something that holds a great amount of history on it.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

She straightened up, forgetting her purpose and the very reason why she was leaning on his table. "Um… I don't know."

"You're just plain curious then," he said, raising his glasses to his line of vision. "Curiosity is not a bad thing but don't let it get the good on you. It might turn out to be your friend but it may be hiding its real face as your enemy."

Shiori leaned back, she doesn't understand his point. But by the way, his eyes bore into hers, she felt like he understood every inch of her.

She can't help but look away, before those pair of eyes starts to swallow her to its abyss of knowledge and wisdom. She was a free bird, she dislike people who looks at her like that. It just means that they want to _correct _her. Even though, she doesn't want to be corrected.

"I-I'm going back to work, Major Urwin. I'm sorry for disturbing you," she apologized bowing low politely. He smiled back, his usual gentle approach to everybody. She walked back to her desk burdening herself at the mercy of paper works. At least, the thick and fragile papers won't judge her. It would just lie perfectly still and let her do her job.

**[. . .]**

Konatsu watched as the rain falls pristinely outside coating the dark blue world with its fluid glory. He just noticed the rain after his work, wherein he got a small break time to get some coffee. The steam of the hot beverage reached his nose asking him to savor it. Rain falls noisily on the window, constantly tapping it with so much enthusiasm.

He raised the cup to his lips and blew some air to it to cool it off. Sometimes, he wished that there would be times when he can rest like this. Away from the smell of the new printed papers that he was tasked to sign. Away from the entire strenuous job laid in front of him. If only this world can grant everything that he wished for.

"Natsu, is that you?"

Due to the rain and his relaxed atmosphere, he didn't hear her calling him. She repeated hitting the table with her palms, sending the cup stumbling. The cup nearly splashed the hot liquid it contains to the unsuspecting Begleiter, but Shiori held it in place preventing it from toppling over.

"Shiori?"

She looked up, relief changed to surprise. "It's really you."

He looked at her questionably, "What are you talking about, we're together last night."

She grinned, "Just kidding, do I have the honor of a sip?" she asked, motioning the cup that she was holding.

"Of course not," he snatched the cup from his hands holding it possessively like a hen guarding her chicks.

"Okay, I'm sick of coffee either way," she replied nonchalantly. "Besides, you're not supposed to be resting now. You're supposed to be my tour today, if I'm not mistaken."

"I hope you are," he replied, taking another sip from his coffee. He was tired that he can't properly deal with her right now.

"I'm not mistaken, you promised to take me to a tour last night," she complained, crossing her arms and placing them on top of each other.

"I did, but does it occur to you that I must've some _important things _to do?"

"No."

"Just go with her, Kona-chan," a voice that Konatsu will always recognize rang in their ears. Shiori turned, coming face-to-face with Konatsu's mentor.

"Whoa, you're real!" she exclaimed poking the smiling Major's right cheek. As if he was a ghost at the first place.

"Of course he is, I'm not making up stories, Shiori," Konatsu muttered, offended by his friend's feat.

Shiori smiled, "Well, he looks annoying at first glance."

"Kona-chan, why did you break my image in front of a fine lady?" Major Hyuuga exclaimed with a sing song voice. It's obvious that he was simply playing along.

Konatsu nearly choked on his coffee after what his mentor had said. "You're kidding, right, Major Hyuuga?"

"I'm not~ Do you know what it takes just to force this woman here to enter the Military? We won't have her today if she gets married," Major Hyuuga reasoned, the smile never leaved his face.

"Huh?" it was foreign information from his ears. His hold on the coffee cup tightened that it might crush into pieces.

"He's right," Shiori replied, while still prodding on the Major's cheek. Her eyes were distant like it had entered a different dimension while her body stays here.

Major Hyuuga simply smiled, not annoyed by the constant prodding on his cheek. In fact, he looks like he was enjoying it.

"Do you want to pinch my cheeks too?" he offered, facing the teen properly. She smiled accepting his offer and started pinching Hyuuga's cheeks.

"Ah, so cute~ Natsu never let me do this to him," she said, blushing proudly. Hyuuga's cheeks were smooth and easy to pinch.

"I would never ever let you violate my cheeks," Konatsu said defiantly, settling the cup down. "And please stop doing that, it's not proper for a lady like you," he continued going to his scolding mode.

"It's not proper for a lady like you," she said, imitating Konatsu's voice. "Shut up, Natsu."

"I'm not going to shut up. Remember that you should practice proper manners as a lady of the Creighton house," Konatsu lectured, raising his cup to his lips once again. He acted like a man from a noble house, with all the proper etiquette marking his personality. Well, actually he was, he was just unrecognized.

"Come on, Kona-chan, don't be so nasty," Major Hyuuga remarked after getting his cheeks released from Shiori's clutches.

Shiori fell silent. Her eyes reflected nothingness which wishes to suck everything inside to fill it up. Konatsu sensed it but he didn't speak, he knew he was taking it further but he didn't know what will happen. He was kidding and she should know that.

"Come on, Kona-chan. Make up with her already," Major Hyuuga insisted. His eyes were closed due to his smile, his feelings unreadable. Konatsu stared at his mentor, trying to reach out what the major was trying to point out.

"I'm just stating the truth."

"He's right, Major Hyuuga. Don't worry; he's been saying that for three years already. I'm used to it."

Major Hyuuga glanced at the grinning girl, being the master all the sun bright smiles; he knew it was a façade. _Something's bothering this girl, _he thought, lacing his fingers together. His smile widened, "Well~ I have to leave the two of you already, I need to buy lots of treats today."

"Major Hyuuga, please finish your paper works!" Konatsu grumbled, hitting the table in annoyance. The table groaned leaving a clatter of metal on its wake. Major Hyuuga just smiled and skipped away leaving the blond Begleiter astounded.

"Geez, that guy really…" he muttered helplessly. He wanted his mento to change but it seems like he was wishing in vain.

Shiori glanced at him and sighed, "Well, you better keep your promise and give me a tour tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine, if that's what you really want."

"Thanks! I'll treat you to whatever you want to eat!"

"Keep your word also."

**[~]**

_The sound of ceramics creating contact with plates vibrated in her ears. She looked at her father, who seemed to age for a long time, round dark circles was formed underneath those pristine pair of sky blue. Silence was looming over the dinner table, giving her the creeps._

_It had always been __**silent **__but right now, it was __**disturbing**__. _

_"Shiori."_

_She stiffened, quickly turning to her father by the time he spoke. "Y-Yes, Father?" she asked, churning to act polite. Konatsu will probably lecture her again if she acts the wrong way. _

_"You didn't find a fiancée, right?" Graham Creighton said gruffly, his mustache moving with every word. He moved his calloused hand to raise the ceramic cup and placed it down again after drinking tea._

_"Please don't bring this up," she placed the fork down creating a slight noise in the silent dining table. The servants were watching them warily from a good distance. Their eyes were like the vultures ready to feast on its prey once it's dead. It glimmered in the blurry light that tried to illuminate the dark hall._

_"I should bring this up, Shiori. You're my only daughter. I have to ensure your future, that's what I promised your mother, right?"_

_"But—"_

_Graham shook his head, "I know that you don't want to make a family decision right now. But I would like you to choose someone who will sustain you in the future. I'm growing old, Shiori. I will- -"_

_ "I know, Father… I know," she cuts him off. The topic was going haywire; it will just grip her conscience tightly until she goes insane._

_ "Then, you should choose already. If you want I will let you have another ball," Graham exclaimed, trying again._

_ "I don't want to do that already. I have a choice," Shiori answered, looking up to meet her father's eyes. They were steely and emotionless; the concern that was supposed to be reflected there was brushed away._

_ "Who?'_

_ "He's a Warren…"_

_ The sounds paused then died all of a sudden, the uncomfortable silence condensed in the atmosphere. She gripped the sides of her dress tightly, her knuckles turning white because of unintended pressure._

_ "A Warren, eh? You mean, that Konatsu?" her father inquired after getting the strength to do so._

_ She nodded grimly, looking away to avoid that steely gaze. She was afraid of her father. He might have done everything for her but still there's this feeling that she can't brush off._

_ "I understand."_

_ She faced her father, surprise painting her face. Her father really respects her decision and loved her to no end. It was gripping but—_

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "I am. I know that he was pushed away from his family. But if he marries you he might get a name. Let alone the fact that he doesn't have one."_

_ She smiled, lacing her hands together. "Thank you, Father… thank you."_

_ "You are __**always **__welcome."_

**[. . .]**

"I didn't tell him anything," she said nervously. Her voice unintentionally rises without her knowing. Major Hyuuga clapped his hands in amusement. The two of them were walking outside after she had agreed on accompanying him to buy sweets.

"Yes, but I didn't know that you have a crush on him," he said, smiling at her teasingly. Her ears and her cheeks reddened because of unduly embarrassment.

"I-If it's a crush then why would I m-marry him?" she asked, lacing her fingers together, feeling unconscious all of a sudden.

"You don't mean that you're in _love_, right?"

"**_Love?_**"

"Yes~ I think you're in love!"

"Huh? But you just said that it's a crush!"

Major Hyuuga walked to her and patted her shoulders, his smile turning to a grin. He extended his hand offering her a candy. She accepted it reluctantly.

"Be careful though. Kona-chan is a reliable guy but he's kinda dark~" he warned in an exaggerated whisper.

She nodded, "I know that."

"Oh, you know?" he chuckled, "Well, be **_careful _**still~"

"Major Hyuuga, please stop speaking _vaguely_, you're creeping me out."

He just laughed and pushed her along. He would never answer that request. He was a man who enjoyed the thrill and mystery of things. If it goes along his plan then maybe what he was thinking all along is right.

She grumbled but her protests were left unheard, until it was drowned by the sounds of the living city. A city that drowns on its **_secrets _**that wraps itself on the _darkness_ that slowly chokes those who lurked inside it.

**[. . .]**

The leaves from the oak tree outside her room started to fall one by one, indicating the languid passing of time. She hasn't told Konatsu about their supposed engagement. Luck was toying with her, that every time she tries to tell him, he would be busy or sometimes he would fail to hear her. Sometimes, she would clumsily fall down and create a mess unintentionally causing him distress.

Meanwhile, she was having a steady friendship with Major Urwin who opens the whole world to her letting her see it in a new light. He was like her father but she was more comfortable in his presence.

"Shiori."

She didn't budge, she was busy brooding about her fate and wondering when it will turn her way.

"Shiori."

She looked away, ignoring the person that was calling her. _Maybe, I'm going crazy that I'm hearing my own name…_

"SHIORI!"

Someone grabbed her that she turned face-to-face to the person that was calling her. Her cheeks picked up heat that it reddened.

"What are you doing here?" Aren't you supposed to go back work?"

"How about you? You're busy also right?"

"My working shift is over for awhile. I can get some rest."

"Really?"

Konatsu looked at her questionably before raising his hand to her forehead, feeling it. She just reddened more that she looked down, embarrassed.

"Is it too hot? You can remove your overcoat."

"No way."

"Come on, don't be stubborn. You're sweating already."

"No."

"Shiori."

"What?"

"I'll remove it for you then. If you get sick, you'll push the paper works to me, right?"

"I won't!"

He didn't listen. He simply leaned down and started removing her overcoat. She stiffened, feeling his hand on her neck. It was a gentle touch as if she was the most fragile thing in this world.

She remembered the time when she was defeated in a sword fight. She had pride on swords ever since she was a kid and getting defeat is the last thing that she would want to happen. She wanted to kill that guy who defeated her, mince him to pieces.

Yet… he offered a hand to her, his eyes a shining glint of amber. He had a good sense of conscience. Maybe that was the first time that she had noticed him. He was a silent type, a boy with his own world. He doesn't look like he has friends either. So, she took the initiative and befriended him and by the looks of it, he learned to accept her.

"Konatsu Warren," she said formerly.

"Hmm?" he inquired, raising her overcoat and completely removing it. When her face was cleared in sight again, he slightly smiled.

"Feel any better?"

"Natsu…"

"What? Did you lose your tongue?"

She moved closer to him, their faces inches apart. He swallowed hard, as darkness suddenly consumed his sight.

* * *

Hi, thanks for anyone who's reading this~


	5. Four

**FOUR**

"Shio-" he muttered, breaking the girl's momentum and setting herself away from him. She blinked, confused at first, only to scream internally in her mind while clutching her head.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. I-I'm getting b-back!" she yelled, unintentionally running away from him.

Konatsu stood there in silence. He still had his hand outstretched, his eyes casted on them. He felt funny because he can feel it inside him, the sudden fast paced heartbeats that echoed in his ears, the edgy butterflies that fluttered on his stomach and the evident heavy tinge on his cheeks.

After seeing the same reaction from her, he actually felt _relieved._However, he felt stupid on believing that and worst yet, betting on that. He thought that after her engagement party, this delusion would leave him be. However, it turns out that fate was just playing with him again.

"Please…" he exhaled sharply. "Don't ever let it happen."

He found himself laughing at the thought, his laughter echoing on the halls.

[-]

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Shiori yelled, prompting herself down her table, not realizing that she has company. The other person besides her looked up from his book good-naturedly, though his eyebrow automatically rose in question.

"What is troubling you, Shiori?" he asked, putting his book down.

The Begleiter raised her head in surprise. "Ah, M-major U-Urwin!It's nothing, please don't mind me. Sorry I disturbed you."

"Oh, but your face doesn't look like it agrees with you."

Shiori swallowed hard, looking away and slapping herself a little. _Am I that obvious?_

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine really."

"This is about Konatsu again, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Ah!"

"See?"

Shiori covered her mouth and hit her head on the table, making a loud thud. "I'm really hopeless," she whined, acting as if she was a kid with her candy stolen.

Major Urwin sat down her table and leaned against the mahogany, it groaned against his weight. "Hmm... I'm planning on inviting you to today's banquet, yet it looks like you won't make it."

"Eh?"

"I told you about my engagement right? I'm only letting this month end and I will marry _her _soon."

"Eh?"

Major Urwin laughed at the girl's reaction then gently ruffled her hair. "Well, she wants to see you, Shiori. Besides you're about to pass the second part of your exam."

"But you just told me that I won't be able to come."

"Hmm..." the bespectacled male placed his chin on his palm. "Then, there's nothing we could do about that unless-" he paused then turned to her, a smile on his face.

**"You should invite Konatsu over."**

[-]

"Kona-chan~!"

Said teen dodged the sudden attack of his mentor, the latter gracefully crashing on the floor with a loud thud that almost hurt his chin. Konatsu raised an eyebrow, feeling nostalgia washing over him. The person who always does this to him had stopped along with her usual torture tactics every time they happen to meet on the halls.

"Ah, how mean."

"Please Major Hyuuga. Have some manners."

"Ahhhh~ stop that Konatsu, that's the reason why Shiori loves you."

"Don't bring her- what?"

Hyuuga got back to his feet, steadying himself in a way a swimmer readies himself. He turned to the puzzled Begleiter and raised his index and middle finger forming a peace sign.

"Caught yah~"

Konatsu roughly shook his head, dismissing his mentor's sudden revelation.

"You shouldn't make up things, Major Hyuuga."

"But your love life's SO interesting, Kona-chan."

"I don't have a love life, Major Hyuuga."

"Liiaaaaarrrrrr~!"

His mentor moved closer to the teen's face that the latter moved aside nervously. Evident cold sweat started to tumble down his forehead.

The latter knew that the former was just finding another topic but somehow he felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. All the sudden knot twisting drama that he didn't know before started passing his stomach.

"W-Why would I lie about something as trivial as that, Major?"

"Kona-chan's shy~!"

"Uh, there they are." A voice that they knew too well intruded on their conversation.

"Ah, Kat-chan~! I was just asking Kona-chan about his love life~!"

"Major Hyuuga!"

This time, Konatsu felt his cheeks burning under the shade of his skin. The embarrassment is killing him. If only Major Hyuuga just kept the whole thing between the two of- _wait what am I thinking? Why would we keep the whole thing between the two of us? That is the same as admitting that I really HAVE a lovelife._

"As much as I wanted to know about this, I cannot. I'm actually going to pick the two of you up so we can start the emergency meeting."

Konatsu released a sigh of relief while his mentor whined. That was a nice way to dodge the actual question.

[-]

"Ah."

_OKAY! OH MY GOSH!I'm burning!_

Shiori swallowed hard before she can even scream in reality. She was outside the conference room, nervously fidgeting with her fingers while trying to stay calm.

_I am calm, I am calm, I am clam…clam… argh!_

She clutched her head, expecting a migraine to attack. She just mistook calm and clam just because of over thinking. It was funny if everything was normal but since it was not, she felt like her head wasbreaking already.

"Damn. Why am I doing this?" She asked herself,not really expecting an answer. Major Urwin just pushed her to the edge just because she was a breathing mess. Shiori leaned back trying to suppress her blush. Just thinking about asking him now to accompany her seems _hard. _It was not the same as before when she can just casually throw something at him and drag him along.

She was taking every movement seriously and she felt like it was slowly draining what little sanity she had left.

"What are you doing here, spoiled brat?" _bam. _She bowed low letting the bundle of paper works that he used to hit her headrest there quietly. "Shio-"

"Shit!" she stood up, quickly taking a few steps away from the person talking to her after realizing who he was. "What?"

"'What' she says."

She can feel his stinging gaze and the animosity in his voice from where she was standing. It twisted her guts that she felt like she's going to burst anytime. Nervously, she started speaking, not expecting what her vocal chords produced next.

"U-Uh, i-i… uh… how..la..etweenth..ahdiajavfjaa…"

She felt like hitting her head somewhere with what she just said. _He's probably thinking that I already lost my head somewhere! This is embarrassing!_ She whined inwardly while trying to look calm and unfazed in front of him. Her courage started to dwindle by every passing minute when everything she can hear was his breathing.

"Just get straight to the point, Shiori. I can't waste time here," she heard the clear dismissive animosity on his voice. It was forcing her to stop pursuing him but she didn't want that now. She wanted to fare well eventhough he was clearly discouraging her.

"U-Uh…" she avoided his gaze. "W-Well, I was wondering if I can… um.."

"What?"

"COFFEE! Yes, I'll treat you to coffee!"

She held his arm and dragged him away despite his long ran across the halls passing by the crowd of military guys with ranks higher than them. She bumped some of them while he did the apologies on her part.

When they finally settled down, he breathed out a sigh of relief. Disappointment easily spread itself on his face.

"Shiori."

"Cappuccino or Chocolate?"

"You—"

"Ah, chocolate, wait here."

"Don't ignore me!"

Shiori stood up and quietly left him there without sparing him a glance.

[~]

Konatsu sighed, pushing his fringe to his right. Shiori's back to her usual annoying-Konatsu-every-free-time-he-gets fiasco. He was annoyed all right but somehow he felt that today's fiasco was not the same as the others.

It was made carelessly even though it did its job to annoy him at one hundred percent maximum.

"Ah, then the whip cream," she mumbled, carelessly reaching for the said flavor. He grabbed it from her hand before she can start another dilly dally mess.

"Let me handle this myself. You don't need to pamper me, Shiori."

She blanched away nodding to herself and trying to act as natural as possible.

Konatsu watched her under his eyelashes. _For someone who knows you for three years, do you think something like that can fool me?_

He sighed; she was as readable as a mirror that often reflects him from all angles. He sipped from his mug, burning his tongue in the process. He gasped, pushing the mug away from his mouth and started wheezing.

"Natsu!"

She was by his side quickly rubbing comforting circles on his back just to relieve him from his dilemma.

_Great, just great._

When he finally felt relief, he raised his hand to stop her from caressing his back. She quickly moved away, almost warily of his actions.

"A-Are you okay, Natsu?"

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

He covered his mouth, his face twisted in exasperation. He was over thinking again and he wasn't that fond of that idea.

"Okay. Here's the last drop, why did you take me here? Do you need anything from me?"

He let the words out, they sound feeble and barely audible in his ears that he wasn't that sure if it even reached her.

"U-Uh," she picked her own mug up and raised it to her lips before he can even stop her. Soon, she was a wheezing mess and her condition was worse than his.

[-]

Shiori hit her head on her table for the umpteenth time she was in the safety of her room that said nothing to her. It wasn't as grand as her room back at the mansion. In addition, it was lonely but at least no one will ask her why she's doing something as crazy as this.

"Stupid." She hits her head again.

"Stupid."

"Stupid."

"Stupid."

"Stupid."

"What are you doing?"

"Stu-" Silence._Wait, who's there?_

She raised her bruised head to the person who spoke to her, only to sink deeper on her seat as she backed away creating another space between her and the person who rudely barged in her room. He was out of his military clothes, simply wearing a grey shirt and black slacks below. His arms were folded on his sturdy chest making him look like some proctor looking instinctively at his student. Disappointment was all over his face.

"Pervert."

"Do you have anything better to say?" Konatsu argued his stoic yet calm face turned to a petrified expression quickly as soon as he heard that one word.

"Then why the hell are you barging inside a girl's room without knocking? What if I was just changing and you saw me naked and-"

"Oh shut it. Why would I do something like that?"

"You just did."

"You're NOT naked."

_Awkward silence._

Shiori looked away blushing. _What the hell am I babbling about? Stupid Shiori._

Konatsu shook his head once again and silently sat down beside her seat. He leaned on her arm feeling it tense as soon as he pressed his ear on it. She swallowed hard in anxiety, waiting for him to say something- to simply explain what he's doing here and why he is here.

"What's going on?" he asked his tone low and smooth. It sounded like it he planned it from the beginning to sound as natural as that and he was proud of it. "You're not looking at me directly at all. You always look dazed."

"I-I'm looking at you. Want proof?" she turned but he only let the weight of his head stay on her arm rendering her motionless.

"And all that stuttering, it's like you're sick or you're hiding something."

"D-Does it bother you?"

He flinched. She caught him there but he can't spill the beans here that fast. He took a deep breath and dared to restart it again.

"It's just weird. It's like you're changing all of a sudden." _Go on, change her mind. Make her hate you._

"You might consider going-"

"Why are you deciding for me, Natsu?"

His eyes widened slightly, letting the question sink in him until he narrowed his eyes in slight disappointment. This is going to be hard and he didn't like it, not one bit.

"Do you feel like I'm leaving you already, that's funny."

Her voice cracked in the end and he _knew _that she finally noticed what he wanted to say. Instead of relief, a pang of guilt bit his stomach, salvaging it painfully.

"…" _wait_, he can't find an answer. It was hanging on his tongue but he can't say it.

"Natsu…"

He reached out, taking her on a hug while she shrieked, falling on his chest in an awkward position. "Really, what's with the weird girl who passed the same exam with me without throwing up?" he asked in a low mumble, his face on her hair.

Shiori can barely speak, heart beating in her chest while he drew her closer. She can feel his heart beating across hers, hers in a disarrayed form while his was slow and rhythmical that it was unfair.

"S-She's…"

She swallowed back the words and lied there, hoping that he wouldn't question her any further. It will only bring her unpleasant thoughts and it might lead her to assume many things.

Being in his arms in this approximate distance is weird but it feels good. It was awkward yet crazy.

[-]

He was out of his mind and he knew that all too well but he already forgot his main purpose and went ahead them. Because even if he can hold her as close as this, he still feels the pedestal that separates the two of them.

To his ears, it just don't match. Even if he knew that, she was starting to feel the same as what he feels after that mash up party. He still can't just downright confess and ask her if she can just choose him. He held her close tightly, knowing too well that it was his temporary refuge now.

She moved until he felt her arms crawl around him. It was a small step and that frightens him. Shiori'sactions was enough to speak for him and he's not ready yet to accept that.

"Natsu…"

"Huh?"

He wasn't annoyed even if that's the nickname that drove him to insanity every single day. It was the only trademark that left a deep mark on him. He didn't know if he can even let others call him in the same way.

"C-Can you come with me tomorrow?"

She stuttered _again._

"Where?"

[-]

"Shiori, paper works?"

"Uh…" she turned to her mentor sleepily, her head hanging on her side. Raising her hands, she accepted three bundles from him.

"So, how did it go with Natsu?"

From her sleepy state, she jerked up, her cheeks ablaze and her heart drumming loudly at her chest. Last night was… she bit her lip.

She was overreacting over a simple hug. The guy talked a little and simply walked out the door.

"H-he..um… agreed."

She covered her ears and screamed internally in her mind. Yes, he did go after hugging her freely without explaining such action. It was unfair that she wanted to lie down and grovel in shame. Because first of all, she enjoyed the sensation that he awakened in her.

"Really?" Major Urwin asked, unsure if he would take her answer or her reaction after.

"Y-Yeah."

She covered her face it was too embarrassing that she can't even tell her mentor what it was about.

[-]

Konatsu was dazed. Major Hyuuga can tell since the blond begleiter just nodded to whatever he was saying without protesting. The normal Konatsu would always give him snide remarks for his supposed insanity.

"Kona-chan~!"

"Yeah."

"Hnn?"

The teen simply nodded, moving his pen finishing another paper from his workload. The latter hang his head on the side, peering at the teen curiously underneath his shades until he snapped his fingers.

"This is about Shiori-chan, right?"

Konatsu's cheeks were set ablaze all of a sudden after he heard that name. All those you're-annoying-drama's already out of him. Heck, he just admitted what he really feels last night. _Damn it._

"Eh? You're so fast, Kona-chan~!" Major Hyuuga remarked, patting the blond Begleiter's shoulder.

"I didn't do anything," he denied, only remembering his arms around her and hers around him listening to nothing but the rapid rise and fall of their chests.

"LIAR~!"

"Stop it, Major Hyuuga and please just get back to work."

"Pretending to act all formal ah, you bad boy~!"

Konatsu shook his head. _This guy is helpless. _"I have the right to deny something that isn't true."

"Just admit it so I will buy you candy, okay?"

"I'm not a kid, Major Hyuuga."

"But YOU are~"

"I'm not."

He returned his gaze on his paper works, hoping that it would free him from the distractions that quietly made his day so far. He scribbled, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

Major Hyuuga watched the begleiter under the shade of his spectacles. The latter tried to keep a stoic face after his dazed expression. He was sort of his improving in that. Always covering for something unnecessary just because he can't dwell on something that deep.

Hyuuga sighed. _Well, he's still a kid after all._

[-]

*snap*

*snip*

*snap*

"Stop that." Konatsu mumbled, taking the scissors away from the girl's hand. She was feeling awkward around him again that she tried doing something else just to satisfy her desire to avoid him. Yet sadly, her plans were in vain.

"But-"

"There's no normal being here who would seat behind someone and hold a pair of scissors."

"I'm not bothering you!"

"But it's not- -"

"Proper manners for a lady in the Creighton household. Why do you always babble about that, Natsu? Every freaking day, you know. Is it just because I wasn't brought up nicely contradicted to where you-" she bit her lower lip and look away. She was diving on a land mine already and she knew better than letting him hate her. They're just going to a party and settle for the night.

Maybe she can even do it without talking to him. _This is hard._

She already felt stupid for believing that things will change after he hugs her, but no, it was no different as the other days.

"You know…" she felt his fingers on hers and it made her jump on her seat only to get stuck between him and the carriage's window. She cringed, her heart beating as loud as the constant taps of the horses' hooves on the ground. Taking advantage of her reaction, he congenially leaned on her shoulder. She stiffened again and this time it did not make him smile. He simply stared at the velvety designs that confidently spread itself on the coach's place. "At least make yourself useful for once."

"But not as your pillow, pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert."

"Hmph…"

Silence cradled itself between the two of them that the only sound that they can hear was the hooves' on the ground.

She gripped at the window, hoping that it would make her feel better and it would put up a strong façade.

"Hey…" she turned a little catching a glimpse of his face. His eyes closed and his hold on her hand was loosening. With a deep tinge on her face and with the aid of her loud heartbeats, she crossed the distance between their faces. She felt like she was burning by the time she separated from him.

_That was illegal! _Her mind raced while she scours her head for a proper and _logical _explanation for what she just did. It was uncalled for, yes, she admits that she likes him but this is getting a long way from what she should do. 'Damn hormones.'

His hold on her fingers tightened and she flinched looking at him, waiting for his complaint. Her face was already burning and yet he still looks innocently fine on her shoulder.

_DAMN IT!_

__Little did she knew, he was actually half-asleep and he knew what she just did.

[-]

"At least find a greater pillow to fall asleep on, bummer!"

"That's the fourth weird nickname that I heard from you. Natsu's enough already."

"No! I'll create one hundred more until everyone will call you the same thing."

"I wouldn't want that."

He smiled at her, "At least I was able to have a good sleep after all those stressful days."

"Yeah, right," she stormed ahead of him. She was blushing madly that it made _red_ the color of her day.

"Hey wait," he half-ran then half-walked just to catch up to her. "I don't know the area as well as you do and don't you dare forget that I'm your escort for today."

"Not escort," she replied shaking her head sharply. "Date, stupid."

"Huh?"

"Clean your ears before entering."

"Geez, slow down!" he grabbed her hand, holding her back that she hits her face on his chest. He just took her to a half hug, as much as he wanted her to linger there, he just can't. He quickly lets her go, scratching the back of his head. "Please."

She lend out a hand. Her face a twisted grimace and a fake smile adorned her face.

"Then hold my hand and let's get there."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your constant support, readers and I apologize for the lateness. Anonymous will be updated once a month so stay tuned if possible. Thank you once again~**


End file.
